6.2 Calculation of service prices
Every midnight in the Sweden version, the new day's office service prices are computed. Prices vary from city to city. First, a baseline price for the city is determined, based on the ratio of (factories + shops) to total buildings in the city. Then the average number of hours billed per service is calculated, and the price of each service is based on its deviation from that average. In computing the baseline city price, factories and shops are worth 70-90 points, while offices are worth 90-110 points. When comparing factory/shop points and office points, a percentage is calculated, and every percent results in a 10 iKr change to service prices. If there are more factory/shop points, service prices rise, and if there are more office points, they fall. After this calculation, every service price can be changed between +/- 25% depending on how many hours of each service has been charged. The more heavily a service is billed one day, the lower its price will be the next. Conversely, the less that service is billed, the higher its price will go. Top prices go to those services which were not billed at all the previous day. The example below illustrates how the service pricing system functions. In the city Helsingborg there is 170 factories, 60 shops and 90 offices. Last 24-hour period the following was charged: 60 hours of Web design, 70 hours of advertising, 90 hours of Blood sampling, and 60 hours of Dressing. In total, there is 4 different offices in the game, meaning there is 4 different service types. How many points are the factories and shops worth in Helsingborg? One factory or shop is worth 70-90 points, and in this case, we calculate using 80 points per factory or shop. 170 factories x 80 points + 60 shops x 80 points = 13600 points + 4800 points = 18400 points How many points are the offices worth in Helsingborg? Each office is worth 90-110. In this case, we calculate using 90 points per office. 90 offices x 90 points = 8100 points What is the service price calculation percentage? 18400 factory and shop points / (18400 factory and shop points + 8100 office points) = 69% What then will the base price of services be? 69 x 10 iKr = 690 iKr/hour How much will the prices change depending on how many hours of each service has been charged? 0.25 x 690 = 173 iKr How many hours will be charged? 60 hours + 70 hours + 90 hours + 60 hours = 280 hours What will the average amount of hours charged be? 280 hours / 4 offices = 70 hours What will the price of Web design be? (70 - 60) / 70 = 0.142 x 173 = 25 + 690 = 715 iKr What will the price of Advertising be? (70 - 70) / 70 = 0 x 173 = 0 + 690 = 690 iKr What will the price of Blood sampling be? (70 - 90) / 70 = -0.285 x 173 = -49 + 690 = 641 iKr What will the price of Dressing be? (70 - 60) / 70 = 0.142 x 173 = 25 + 690 = 715 iKr Pricing - services